First, the quantum mechanical tunnelling of electrons is studied in organic systems using applied electric fields (up to 10 to the sixth power V/cm) to perturb electron-cation recombinations kinetics at various temperatures. This relates to the tunnelling mechanism in biological electron transport. Secondly, contact barrier potentials in films of photosynthetic pigments are examined photoelectrically to study their influence on primary charge separation, their possible role in energy transduction, and as a probe of the electrical properties of aqueous solutions at the interface. Photoelectricity will be studied in aggregates of biological interest such as chloroplasts, mitochondria, and phospholipid vesicles.